The Truth About Ninjas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young girl gets humiliated at a dance and runs away in shame. But it's Jazz to the rescue!


**Came up with this story a long time ago and I love TFA Jazz! He is super cool! I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters. They all belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

**The Truth About Ninjas (is That They Make Great Friends)**

Rachel Jocklin was both angry and upset. She had so wanted to go to the high-school dance with the boy she had had a crush on and had been happy when he asked her, but when she got there, he was dancing with another girl and kissing her and then he had the gall to embarrass Rachel in front of the others. The taunting laughter cut her deeply and she fled in anger, shame, hurt, and in tears. She now sat at the door of an abandoned warehouse and screamed as loudly as she could before her screams were choked back into deep sobs, tears running down her face hard and fast. "I'm never going on a date again! Never!" she screamed aloud.

The ninjabot Jazz was out on a cruise in the same area she was in and heard her screams and cries. "What's going on?" he asked himself as he headed in the direction the cries were coming from. Her cries became louder as he got closer and he soon located her at the old mill warehouse. Seeing her upset and her state, he realized she had most likely been on a date that had gone wrong. He stepped closer.

Rachel was crying so hard that she didn't notice anyone come near her until she finally stopped crying aloud, having little energy to do anything else. It was then she heard something move.

"Hey," said a smooth voice. "You okay?"

Rachel's head jerked up as she looked toward the source of the voice and found a robotic face near hers. Letting out a small yip, she jumped back a little, looking at the robot with wide eyes. Seeing she was a little frightened, he held up his hands in a calming gesture.

"It's okay," he said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

She looked at him, but didn't move as she watched him. Jazz held out one open hand to her. "The ground's not exactly comfortable to sit on," he said gently, smiling gently at her.

Rachel looked at his hand and then back up at him before she slowly moved her hand into his, trusting him as he helped her back up to her feet. She then watched him move his other hand to her face and very gently wiped away her tears. He was gentle and she didn't feel afraid of him now.

"Now then," he said. "What's got you crying so hard?"

Rachel felt tears prick her eyes again and they fell down her face. Jazz realized she was still upset and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Go ahead," he said. "Let it out."

Rachel began to cry harder as she felt all her emotions overflow and jumble into a mess as she held onto this stranger who seemed to genuinely want to comfort her and she grasped at that comfort, not letting go as he then began rubbing her back to help her. It took about an hour, but she finally stopped crying and just held onto him. Jazz just continued to rub her back and was now making soothing sounds to further comfort her.

Rachel then sniffled and looked up at the robot who still held her but smiled gently at her, making her smile back.

"Feel better?" he asked kindly.

She nodded. "Yes," she said, her voice a little hoarse.

"What happened?" he asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

Rachel looked down a moment. "Some guy at school humiliated me," she said. "I had a huge crush on him and I wanted to go to the high school dance with him. He asked me out and then stood me up in front of everyone else."

"That's not right," he said.

"What worse is that now no one's going to let me live it down. They already have picked on me for other things, like my family and my background."

Jazz gave some thought and then let out a thoughtful hum. "Someone needs to teach those punks a lesson," he said. "And I know just how to do it."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well, you're all dressed up, and it would be a shame that you had no one to go with, so how about I take you to the dance?" he said with a smile.

Rachel was speechless at his offer and he held his hand out encouragingly. "I-I don't know what to say," she stammered, placing her hand in his.

"Say yes," he lightly teased her and she smiled. "What's your name?" he then asked.

"Rachel," she said. "Yours?"

"Jazz," he answered. "I'm part of the Autobot Elite Guard."

Rachel's head snapped up. "You're an Autobot?" she asked. "I've seen you guys on T.V. all the time."

"Yup, that's us," Jazz said with a smile. He then transformed. "Hop in," he said.

Rachel did so without any hesitation, happier than she had been a moment ago. They made it back to the school in five minutes. Rachel became nervous. "Jazz, are you sure about this?" she asked him.

"Definitely," he said firmly as she got out and he transformed, taking her hand and leading her inside.

The chatter stopped briefly before everyone jumped in on teasing Rachel again, until they really looked to see who she was with and they all shut up pretty fast.

Jazz turned to Rachel and bowed in a gentleman-like way. "May I ask you for a dance, beautiful lady?" he asked.

Rachel blushed and wondered what he was doing, but decided to play along. She curtsied in response. "The pleasure would be mine, handsome stranger," she said, winking at Jazz to let him know she had caught on.

Smiling in response, Jazz took her hand and lead her into the dance. "Jazz," she whispered. "What's with the role-playing?"

"Gotta play it up for them," he whispered to her. "It's all part of the plan. Just follow my lead."

"Okay. I trust you," she said and laid her head on his chest, listening to his sparkbeat. Jazz chuckled and hugged her as they swayed gently with the song.

After the song, Jazz went up to the mike and told everyone about things that the boy Rachel had a crush on did and by the time he was done, the boy had attempted to escape all the death glares and angry shouts. Jazz and Rachel escaped out the side door, laughing hard. "Thanks, Jazz. You're an awesome friend," she said.

"So are you, Rachel," he said.

From then on, Rachel and Jazz were almost inseparable as he became her guardian. Life was great for both of them.

**Isn't Jazz cool or what?**


End file.
